midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Temptation of Midnight
Last Temptation of Midnight is the eighth episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the eighth episode of the series overall. Synopsis AN EVIL FOE FORCES THE MIDNIGHTERS TO FACE THEIR OWN DEMONS — A faceless supernatural makes a pilgrimage to Midnight to usher in the arrival of a demon from the veil to Hell - the same demon that has been plaguing Fiji. Meanwhile, the Midnighters struggle to fight the effects of the veil to Hell opening in their town, especially Lem and the Rev, whose hunger increases to dangerous levels. Olivia and Bobo make plans of their own to protect the town. Elsewhere, Creek struggles in the face of great loss as Manfred confronts his constant self-medicating.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.08 - Last Temptation of Midnight - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong (credit only) *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda Guest Starring *Tyler Mane -as- Faceless Supernatural *Frances Lee McCain -as- Janice *Michael Shamus Wiles -as- Farmer JohnWhile "Farmer John" was credited as a Guest Character, given the lack of information on the character (other than the Faceless Supernatural), an article will not be created for him. Please see Administration for additional details or for questions. Co-Starring *Colton Aldridge -as- Young Manfred *Nicholas Ballas -as- Father Otero *Alex Wagenman -as- Bully Boy #1 *Sean Dennis -as- Bully Boy #2 *Ryan Stearns -as- Bully Girl Production Crew *'Director:' **Kevin Tancharoen *'Writer:' **Monica Owusu-Breen *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Al Septien **Turi Meyer **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Last Temptation of Midnight 108-01-Creek-Olivia.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-02-Rev-Sheehan-Olivia.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-03-Creek.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-04-Creek.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-05-Lemuel.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-06-Creek.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-07-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-08-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-09-Bobo.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-10-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-11-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-12~Rev~Sheehan-Bobo.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-13-Xylda.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-14-Xylda-Manfred.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-15-Xylda.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-16-Xylda-Manfred.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-17-Xylda-Manfred.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-18-Creek-Manfred.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-19-Manfred.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-20-Creek.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-21-Rev-Sheehan-Fiji-Manfred-Olivia-Bobo.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-22-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Last Temptation of Midnight 108-23-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg |-|BTS= BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day 2 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day 3 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day 4 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day action 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day success 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day success 2 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt day trainer 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt team 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel on set 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Stunt team 2 01-12-17.png BTS Arielle Kebbel and Caitlin Dechelle fun on set.png BTS Arielle Kebbel and Caitlin Dechelle.png BTS Arielle Kebbel and director.png BTS Arielle Kebbel long day on set.png BTS Arielle Kebbel on set.png BTS Arielle Kebbel practice.png BTS Arielle Kebbel what happens in Midnight.png BTS Arielle Kebbel, Peter Mensah and Aileen Mileen.png 9-10-17 Monica Owusu-Breen IG Kevin Tancharoen Directs Episode 8.jpg BTS 1x08 RV (1).jpg BTS 1x08 RV (2).jpg BTS_1x08_Last_Temptation_of_Midnight_Arielle_Kebbel.png BTS_1x08_Last_Temptation_of_Midnight_François_Arnaud_and_Joanne_Camp.jpg BTS_1x08_Last_Temptation_of_Midnight_Joanne_Camp.png |-|Screencaps= MTX 108-001~Facelass Supernatural~Father Otero.png MTX 108-002-Father Otero.png MTX 108-003-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-004-Faceless Supernatural~Father Otero.png MTX 108-005-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-006-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 108-007-Manfred.png MTX 108-008-Manfred.png MTX 108-009-Xylda.png MTX 108-010-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 108-011-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 108-012~Creek-Olivia.png MTX 108-013-Creek.png MTX 108-014-Olivia.png MTX 108-015-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia.png MTX 108-016-Olivia.png MTX 108-017-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 108-018-Fiji.png MTX 108-019-Janice.png MTX 108-020-Janice-Fiji.png MTX 108-021-Fiji.png MTX 108-022-Xylda.png MTX 108-023-Manfred.png MTX 108-024-Young Manfred.png MTX 108-025-Boy 1 & 2 & Girl Bullies.png MTX 108-026-Xylda-Manfred's Mom.png MTX 108-027-Xylda.png MTX 108-028-Xylda.png MTX 108-029-Young Manfred.png MTX 108-030~Manfred.png MTX 108-031~Fiji-Janice.png MTX 108-032-Fiji.png MTX 108-033-Janice.png MTX 108-034-Janice.png MTX 108-035-Fiji.png MTX 108-036-Bobo-Janice.png MTX 108-037-Manfred.png MTX 108-038-Xylda.png MTX 108-039-Janice~Fiji.png MTX 108-040-Martin.png MTX 108-041-Olivia.png MTX 108-042-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 108-043-Rev. Sheehan-Bobo.png MTX 108-044-Fiji.png MTX 108-045-Bobo.png MTX 108-046-Silver Bullets.png MTX 108-047-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 108-048-Creek.png MTX 108-049-Deed.png MTX 108-050-Manfred.png MTX 108-051-Manfred.png MTX 108-052-Farmer John.png MTX 108-053-Faceless Supernatural-Farmer John.png MTX 108-054-Lemuel.png MTX 108-055-Olivia.png MTX 108-056~Olivia-Creek-Lemuel.png MTX 108-057-Olivia-Creek-Lemuel.png MTX 108-058-Lemuel.png MTX 108-059-Olivia.png MTX 108-060-Creek.png MTX 108-061-Manfred.png MTX 108-062-Manfred.png MTX 108-063~Manfred-Xylda.png MTX 108-064-Xylda.png MTX 108-065-Manfred.png MTX 108-066-Xylda.png MTX 108-067~Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 108-068~Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 108-069-Xylda.png MTX 108-070-Manfred.png MTX 108-071-Manfred.png MTX 108-072-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-073-Manfred.png MTX 108-074-Faceless Ghosts.png MTX 108-075-Manfred-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-076-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 108-077-Lemuel.png MTX 108-078~Fiji-Cauldron.png MTX 108-079-Fiji.png MTX 108-080-Manfred.png MTX 108-081-Fiji.png MTX 108-082-Manfred.png MTX 108-083~Creek-Deed.png MTX 108-084-Creek.png MTX 108-085~Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 108-086-Olivia.png MTX 108-087-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 108-088~Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 108-089-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-090-Manfred.png MTX 108-091-Creek.png MTX 108-092-Manfred.png MTX 108-093-Fiji.png MTX 108-094-Creek~Fiji.png MTX 108-095-Creek.png MTX 108-096-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 108-097-Lemuel.png MTX 108-098-Olivia.png MTX 108-099-Olivia.png MTX 108-100-Lemuel.png MTX 108-101-Lemuel.png MTX 108-102~Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 108-103-Lemuel.png MTX 108-104-Olivia.png MTX 108-105-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia-Manfred-Bobo-Lemuel.png MTX 108-106-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-107-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 108-108-Sacrifices.png MTX 108-109-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 108-110~Midnighters~Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-111-Ghosts-Faceless Supernatural.png MTX 108-112-Rev. Sheehan-Fiji-Manfred-Olivia-Bobo.png MTX 108-113-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 108-114-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 108-115-Bobo.png MTX 108-116-Creek.png MTX 108-117~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 108-118-Creek-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - Special Two-Night Event (Promo) Midnight, Texas Last Temptation Of Midnight (NBC) CLIP 1 Midnight, Texas Last Temptation Of Midnight (NBC) CLIP 2 Midnight, Texas Last Temptation Of Midnight (NBC) CLIP 3 Midnight, Texas - Xylda Moves On (Episode Highlight) Midnight, Texas - Deleted Scene The Pull of the Veil (Digital Exclusive) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes